Il n'y a que toi
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: Antoine ne voyait Mathieu qu'en simple ami, enfin jusqu'à l'accident de ce dernier... Ma première fanfic est un Matoine :3
1. A l'hôpital ?

"Salut bande de bouffons à foutre"

Une insulte, oui mais une insulte que les fans de **_What The Cut !?_** apprécient... Antoine Daniel avait pris de la notoriété et ne s'en plaignait pas. Grâce à ça il avait pu se faire de nouveau amis, avec qui il partagé de nombreuses opinions sans que jamais il ne soit jugé.

En effet, on pouvait dire que cette émission avait amené Antoine à l'apogée de sa vie.

Cette dernière était parfaite et pourtant il lui manquait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait bichonner tous les matins en se levant... Comme cette description ressemble à la description d'un chat, Antoine n'était pas près de combler ce vide, car c'est bien connu...Antoine déteste les chats.

* * *

><p>Il était 13H30 quand Antoine peina a ouvrir les yeux. Certes son épisode était mis en ligne mais la fatigue, elle, rester et ne c'était malheureusement pas envolé avec l'épisode. Par réflexe il déverrouilla son téléphone, et se rendit compte de l'heure tardive, il sauta de son lit et alla se doucher en quatrième vitesse. S'il y avait bien une personne qui arrivait a faire se dépêcher Antoine le matin, c'était un petit homme d'1m60, au yeux bleu azur et au cheveux châtain. Cet homme c'est évidemment Mathieu Sommet, le présentateur de <em><strong>Salut Les Geeks<strong>_, une émission qui marche aussi bien que celle d'Antoine, non pas parce qu'elles se ressemble de par le format, mais bien parce que les deux protagonistes de ces Web Shows étudiaient des vidéos d'un œil différent ; le plus grands souvent en rigolant et en hurlants littéralement sur sa caméra, et le plus petit en analysant de manière organisé avec parfois des mots compliqués, mais toujours avec humours, notamment grâce a ses multiples personnalités.

Antoine avait beau le nier, il pensait souvent a cet homme mais rien d'alarmant pour lui. Entre ces deux hommes une complicité c'était installé, ils étaient même devenus meilleures amis. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps l'un chez l'autre, plus chez Mathieu que chez Antoine, à cause des parents d'Antoine qui empêchaient les deux compères de rigoler fort.

* * *

><p>Antoine était douché et s'apprêtait à partir quand son téléphone sonna :<p>

**Appel entrant de Mathieu :**

**"-Hey Mathieu ! s'exclama le plus grand, je sais je suis en retard mais j'arrive ne t'inquiète pas,**

**-Ne vient pas ça ne sert à rien je suis à l'hôpital, raconta le minimoys,**

**-Hein ! Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ! rigola Antoine,**

**-Merde mec on peut être sérieux juste 5 minutes quoi ! J'ai besoin qu'on vienne me chercher pour que je puisse sortir parce que d'après les médecins "je ne suis pas en état de conduire", dit-il d'une voie aigu et ironique,**

**-O...Ok j'arrive, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au juste, demanda le cornichon chevelu de plus en plus inquiet,**

**- Je te raconterai après dépêches-toi je n'en peux plus de cette odeur de vieux et de malade" sur ce Mathieu raccrocha.**


	2. Une journée mieux fini que commencée !

_**Hihi voici le deuxième chapitre de ma merveilleuse histoire( euh je m'emballe trop vite là je crois ^^)**_

_**Bref merci à Aria sur la planète pour ma avis de première!  
><strong>_

_**Voilà voilà bonne lecture le topains :3**_

* * *

><p>Antoine était paniqué, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à son meilleur ami ? Était-ce grave ? Si seulement Mathieu avait accepté de lui dire au téléphone, mais non il a préféré faire encore plus flippé son pauvre ami déjà bien angoissé.<p>

Il arriva à l'hôpital, entra en courant, se présenta à l'accueil et demanda la chambre de son ami... _La 216, la 216, la 216_... Ce nombre lui résonna dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette chambre. Il entra et vit son ami jambes gauche dans le plâtre et la tête entourée d'un épais bandage.

**"- T'en a mis du temps dit donc !, souri le petit châtain,**

**-Tu rigole j'espère ! J'ai été aussi vite que possible, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui appelle mon pote a 14 H 00 de l'après-midi en lui demandant de venir le chercher à l'hôpital !, s'énerva le grand touffu,**

**-Oh et déstresse ! C'était une blague c'est bon et figure-toi que ce n'est pas de ma faute et t'as vu dans quel était tu te mets seulement pour ça on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! dit le blessé qui venait de perdre son sourire,**

**-Bah bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Enfin Mathieu t'es mon ami..., rajouta le grand plus calme cette fois,**

**-Ah...bah merci c'est gentil, conclu le petit en rougissant."**

Un long silence s'en suivi, les deux n'osaient plus se regardaient dans les yeux, mais celui-ci fût vite coupé par un médecin qui entra dans la chambre

**"-Ah c'est donc lui votre ami, constata le médecin,**

**-Oui et j'espère que cette fois je peux enfin partir, s'impatienta Mathieu,**

**-Oui oui ne vous inquiétais, votre ami doit juste signé ça." Dit le médecin en tendant une feuille à Antoine qu'il s'empressa de signé pour mettre fin au calvaire de son comparse.**

* * *

><p>Mathieu prit place dans la voiture d'Antoine avec du mal à cause de ses énormes béquilles, il grogna tandis qu'Antoine leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa lui aussi. Il démarra et entama la conversation<p>

**"-Bon alors tu m'expliques ou tu préfère qu'on en parle chez toi ?, demanda Antoine en souriant,**

**-Bah c'est pas de ma faute, je tournais l'épisode de Salut Les Geeks, il arriva une scène de "cascade", je devais faire un roulé boulé, sauf que j'ai très mal calculé mon coup et me suit retrouvé par terre avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Ne pouvant plus me relever, j'ai pris mon portable et j'ai appelé ma voisine, elle est venue et a appelé les secours, car "elle ne voulait pas me relever de peur que me casser la nuque". Alors, les secours sont arrivés, m'ont emmené, m'ont plâtré et m'ont demandé d'appeler quelqu'un pour me ramener chez moi, donc j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi puisque tu devais passer à la maison puis bah t'es arrivé et on est là, dans ta voiture très peu confortable, dit Mathieu en fixant la route et en esquissant un sourire,**

**-Bah...Comment t'a fait pour te faire quelque chose à la jambe ?, demanda Antoine,**

**-D'après les médecins je me serais cogné dans mon armoire et me serais claqué la tête par terre, rajouta le grand blessé très peu fier du fait qu'Antoine n'est pas relevé sur la réflexion faite à propos de sa voiture,**

**-Ah...Donc c'est de ta faute quoi, t'as pas regardé l'espace que t'avais pour faire cette cascade, nargua le plus grand,**

**-Si tu veux, soupira le petit."**

* * *

><p>La soirée c'était bien déroulé, comme l'avait prévu les deux amis, ils ont discuté, bu, rigolé, bu, regardé la télé et encore bu... En effet ils avaient beaucoup bu et Mathieu soucieux de voir Antoine prendre la voiture avec un taux d'alcool élevé dans le sang lui demanda de rester dormir, ce que le plus grand accepta sans se faire prier, en même temps ça lui faisait plaisir et une toute petite partie de lui-même espérait que Mathieu le lui demande.<p>

Les deux amis s'installèrent, sur le canapé et continuèrent leur soirée sans ce quitter des yeux...

* * *

><p>Bah...Bah...On parts sans laisser de reviews... :3<p> 


	3. Doutes

J'ai longuement hésiter à publier ce chapitre hier soir très tard, tellement j'étais fier de celui-ci, mais après je me suis dit que trois chapitres en une journée ça aller être un peu gros alors ce sera pour ce matin voilà... (certaine pensée d'Antoine seront en italique entre deux étoiles )

Un truc que j'ai oublié de dire dans les autres chapitres : Aucun des deux personnages ne m'appartient ( malheureusement, surtout Mathieu )

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos Reviews positifs :3

* * *

><p>Il était 2h00 du matin quand Antoine ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par des ronflements forts. Il regarda autour de lui est se rendit compte qu'après une soirée à se parler et à rigoler, les deux amis c'étaient finalement endormis, l'un à côté de l'autre et que Mathieu était un peu enrhumé puisqu'il ronflait comme un camionneur.<p>

Sur le coup Antoine trouva cela mignon, puis repris ses esprits, se rendormi, mettant cette pensée sur le coup de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

* * *

><p>13H30, Mathieu ouvrit ses yeux bleus et voulant un café, il réveilla Antoine, qui grommela en clignant des yeux et en lui faisant remarqué que s'il voulait un café il n'avait qu'à se lever et aller à la cuisine s'en faire un. Il avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles quand il sentit une des béquilles de Mathieu rentrer en collision avec sa tête comme pour lui rappeler l'état de son comparse. Comme pour se venger Antoine regarda son ami et lui fit remarquer, d'un air moqueur, qu'il ronfler la nuit, et comme pour répondre à cette vengeance Mathieu fit mine de bouder puis explosa de rire soutenu par Antoine qui se tenait les côtes.<p>

Son café bu, sa douche prise, Antoine pris congé auprès de son ami,

**"- Sur ce mini portion je te laisse, commença Antoine un sourire en coin,**

**- Hey! Grand con, ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis handicapé, rétorqua le plus petit avec un air de chien battu,**

**- Tu crois pas que je vais marcher quand même, rigola le grand,**

**- Me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plait, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir, reste et aide moi...comme un ami..., dit le châtain en baissant les yeux et en rougissant, mais, avec cette fois, un air sérieux,**

**- Mathieu, je... mes parents vont s'inquiéter et...**

**- Préviens-les ! l'interrompu Mathieu**

**- Bon laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher des affaires propres chez moi et je reviens"**

Antoine tourna les talons et parti, il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision mais, comme disait Mathieu, c'était son ami et il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami seul, la jambe dans le plâtre chez lui. Il avait une boule au ventre et avait du mal à réfléchir, serait-ce Mathieu qui lui faisait cet effet ou bien la fatigue ? Antoine ne voulait plus y penser et en allumant la radio de sa voiture, la reprise de _**Mistral Gagnant **_par _**Cœur de pirate **_passée et il ne put s'empêcher de chanter à tu-tête, jusqu'à son moment préféré,

_*Et si moi je suis barge ce n'est que de tes yeux, car ils ont l'avantages d'être bleus...non deux pas bleu, pourquoi bleu d'abord, bleu comme les yeux de Mathieu...non pourquoi lui, pourquoi toujours lui d'abord*_

Antoine ne savait plus et ne penser qu'à cette dernière phrase, il prit son portable et appela Mathieu

_*** PIB * PIB *  
><strong>_

_**"- **_**Allô ? Antoine qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mathieu,**

**-Mathieu désoler, mais je ne peux pas venir chez toi...je...je...je dois aller voir une tante éloigné qui vient de perdre son mari désoler."**

Il raccrocha sans laisser Mathieu répondre, allait-il croire Antoine ou pas, en tout cas ce dernier ne pouvait plus regarder son ami dans le blanc des yeux sans se poser un tas de questions...

* * *

><p>Pas de Reviews ? Aller, Aller rejoins-nous ( Ok j'arrête ça fais psychopathe ^^)<p> 


	4. Découvertes

Alors bon je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le publier aujourd'hui... Je suis malade alors c'est un peu court...Pardonnez moi :3

* * *

><p>Antoine avait fuit, oui mais, il le devait... Il ne pensait qu'à cet homme, ses mimiques, son visage, ses yeux...tout...Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait alors éventuellement ressentir pour Mathieu...C'était impossible, incohérent et hélas bien vrai... Il l'aimait...<p>

Le grand chevelu s'effondra en sanglots sur son lit, _*pourquoi moi, pourquoi lui, pourquoi nous...* _Mathieu était son meilleur ami, pas son peut-être futur petit ami...Antoine pleurait à cause de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'il venait de faire à l'homme qui l'aimait, il l'avait laissé, seul, chez lui, sans même laisser à Mathieu la peine de répondre à ce mensonge sans même...lui dire... Je t'aime... Ces mots réchauffé le cœur d'Antoine mais, une question restait à démontrer _*m'aime-t-il ...? * _

* * *

><p>Mathieu resta bouche-bée par la rapidité du coup de fil mais, aussi par le mensonge que venait de lui sortir son ami...enfin pouvait-il encore le qualifié d'ami...celui qui venait de l'abandonner à son propre sort... <em>* menteur...lâcheur...fuyeur... Il n'a jamais voulu rester avec moi, il a fait semblent pour mieux m'abandonner il m'a...il m'a...brisé le cœur...*<em>Le châtain aux yeux rougis par les larmes ne comprenait pas ces derniers mots...pour avoir le cœur brisé, il aurait fallu aimer, aimait-il Antoine ?, celui qui venait de partir en prétextant un faux décès...mais aussi celui qui était venu le chercher lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, celui qui c'était inquiété pour lui, celui qui _*m'a touché en plein cœur...*_. Cette pensée déstabilisa Mathieu qui se laissa tombé sur son canapé, il ne pleurait plus, non, il réfléchissait aux éventuels sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver pour ce grand bonhomme avec une jungle miniature sur la tête... Il resta planté là à ce poser une seule question _*je l'aime ?*_, la réponse fut vite trouvée et une fois certain, il hurla : **"JE L'AIME ! JE L'AIME !..." **Il se stoppa net quand une autre question vient heurter ses pensées _*m'aime-t-il...? *_

* * *

><p>Une petite Reviews pour soigné mon mal de gorge x)<p> 


	5. Une semaine de pleurs

Merci à talilo pour sa reviews sirop ;) d'ailleurs, elle a marché puisque voilà la suite :3

* * *

><p>Si les deux savaient qu'à ce moment précis ils venaient de découvrir la même chose, s'ils savaient qu'ils venaient de penser la même chose, il n'aurait pas passer la pire semaine de leur vie...<p>

* * *

><p>Antoine continua à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir, pour lui, c'était impossible que Mathieu l'aime en retour. Il désespéra toute la soirée en se lamentent sur les multiples raisons pour lesquelles le châtain aux yeux azur ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il se trompait mais, ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas appeler Mathieu de peur de se faire rejeter, de gâcher leur amitié, même si pour Antoine elle l'était déjà...<p>

Mathieu lui cogita, d'habitude si pessimiste, il avait l'infime sensation que son amour pour le grand touffu, était réciproque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, il le sentait, si se n'était pas pour cette raison, alors pourquoi Antoine avait fui ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas passer une journée de plus avec son ami ? _* ne te fait pas d'illusion Mathieu, s'il n'est pas resté, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper d'un handicapé, il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec un gosse qui ne sais pas tenir sur ces deux jambes...* _et c'était reparti pour un ballet de pleures, tous ses espoirs même le plus petit venait de s'envoler au son de cette pensée...

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'écoulèrent et aucun des deux Youtubers n'avaient rappelé son ami. Antoine resta couché pendant ces deux jours, au grand désespoir de ses parents que ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état, quant à Mathieu, il hésita plus d'une fois à envoyé un message ou appelé son ami mais, abandonna à la dernière seconde, avant de fondre en sanglot.<p>

* * *

><p>Antoine se réveilla et ouvrit ses yeux bouffis et rouges, quel jour était-il, il s'en foutait, rien ne servait de savoir le jour, si c'était pour ce dire qu'il passerait encore un jour de plus loin de son ami, de l'homme qu'il aime...<p>

Pourtant une pulsion le força à se lever et à aller prendre une douche sous les yeux inquiets de ses parents. Il en avait marre de cette situation et voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il prit sa voiture et voilà qu'il se retrouva face à l'immeuble de celui dont il avait prononcé le nom plusieurs fois cette semaine... Il sonna à l'interphone...

Une voix faible se fit entendre :

**"- Oui ? Dit Mathieu, la voix encore remplis de sanglots**

**-Euh Mathieu... C'est Antoine faut qu'on parle..."**

Ces mots, bien sûr que Mathieu les attendaient, les désiraient plus que tous. Il ne dit rien pas mais ouvris tout de même la porte...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre que je trouve court, mais en même temps ça paraît si long quand on l'écris ^^<p>

Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas une reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ou pour me donner moi des idées si vous le voulez ;)


	6. Plus ami

Un sixième chapitre très très très court, je sais, mais, quand je l'ai écrit bah... J'ai voulus couper là car...c'était sadique et j'adore être sadique ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et BONNE LECTURE ! :3

* * *

><p>Antoine arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Elle était ouverte, et Mathieu était assis, sur son canapé, les bras croisés. Il fixait ces derniers et ne jeta aucun regard au grand brun essoufflé de sa montée rapide.<p>

Une tension se faisait ressentir, et pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Antoine dit en rigolant :

**" Ben alors, on accueil pas les invités ? "**

Aucune réponse de Mathieu, seulement un regard, glacial, exprimant parfaitement son état d'esprit, fatigué, en colère et faible.

**" Pourquoi ? , dit simplement Mathieu**

**- Pourquoi quoi, répondit Antoine." **Antoine savait bien de quoi voulait parler Mathieu, mais il essaya de gagner du temps. Lui dirait-il ses sentiments ?

_* Je vais lui dire, mais... S'il me rit au nez, se met en colère, s'il... Il ne m'aime pas... Je ne lui dirai pas ! *_

**"- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ! S'écriât Mathieu avec une voix, où l'on entendait bien que les sanglots montaient ( **oui je sais encore des pleures, mais j'adore voir pleurer les gens haha **)**

**- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas, répondis Antoine bêtement,**

**-Tu ne sais pas ! Moi, je sais ! Tu ne voulais pas t'embêter avec moi, ce gamin qui ne sait pas tenir sur ses jambes, ce gamin qui... Qui..." **Mathieu ne put finir sa phrase, il se calma, mais, ne pleura pas non.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Mais tu te goures complètement mon pauvre ami...**

**- Je ne suis pas ton ami, le coupa Mathieu"**

Antoine ne revenait pas des mots de son "plus ami", il se laissa glisser le long de l'encadrement de la porte, sous le choc...

* * *

><p>Une petite review l'ami ;)<p> 


	7. Révélation

Wouuuhhh nouveauu chapitreee Wouuuuhh ( Ok. Je me calme :) )

Bonne lecture petite licorne et merci à tous pour vos reviews :3

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que Mathieu deviennent un jour son amant puisqu'il n'était même plus son ami...<p>

* _Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit bordel ! _*

Antoine culpabiliser, il savait parfaitement que s'il lui avait tout avoué, ils seraient sûrement assis, sur le canapé, comme un couple... Mais il ne lui a pas dit et s'en voulait...Et comment devait-il réagir, devait-il se mettre en colère, se vexer, pleurer, supplier, il ne le savait pas et préférait rester là, assit, fixant ses pieds...

Antoine n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé par les mots du châtain, le châtain lui-même ne revenait de ce qu'il venait de dire à son ami, à l'homme qu'il aimait...Il avait était si con

* _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Pourquoi ?! * _

* * *

><p>Le malaise dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, et c'est Antoine, après avoir repris ses esprits, qui le brisa :<p>

**"Pourquoi ?" **, cette question, c'était Mathieu qui l'avait posé en premier, et Antoine avait répondu, pas sincèrement, mais le petit aux yeux bleus ne le savait pas, et c'était donc à son tour d'y répondre...

Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait sorti ça sans aucune raison, juste comme ça, sûrement pour déstabiliser le grand, mais même ça, ce n'était pas une raison valable.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

**"- Écoute Antoine, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est sorti tout seul, je... Je... Pardon" **Mathieu éclata en sanglots à la fin de cette phrase, il s'en voulait, il imaginait ce que devait ressentir Antoine, et ça le fit souffrir autant qu'Antoine souffrait...

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, les yeux neutres, il se leva et prit le plus petit dans les bras, pour le consoler. Aucun des deux ne voulut interrompre l'étreinte, Mathieu savait que c'était juste pour le consoler, mais il n'en avait rein à faire, il avait Antoine, dans ses bras, et rien ne pouvait être plus beau... Antoine arrêta cette embrassade, pour le plus grand malheur de Mathieu et s'assit à côté de lui :

**"- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Chewbacca ,**

**-Je ne sais pas... Antoine ?**

**-Hmm...?**

**- Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi t'es parti l'autre jour, supplia presque le petit "**

Antoine ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que tout à l'heure, mais il ne trouvait pas assez de courage pour lui dire... Il pensa longtemps et pendant qu'il pensait, il n'y eut pas un mot dans l'appartement. Ce silence commençant à devenir long, Mathieu le fit s'arrêter :

**"- Alors ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante,**

**- Hmm...Comment dire ça avec simplicité mais pas trop...Je t'aime..." **répondit-il avec peu d'assurance.

* * *

><p>Hé ! Hé ! Une petite reviews... Te plaît :3<p> 


	8. Un aveu, un baiser, un nouveau couple

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... Je sais moi aussi, je suis triste ;) mais j'essayerai de revenir avec une autre fanfic en tout cas je voudrais remercier ma Marine avec qui j'ai co-écrit ce chapitre, car sans elle ce chapitre n'aurai peut-être jamais vu le jour. Alors merci ma cocotte ;)

En tout cas bonne lecteur les topains ( À au fait, ce chapitre dégouline de guimauve ;))

* * *

><p>Un long silence se fit entendre, il n'y avait plus que l'air qui flottait.<p>

Au bout de 15 minutes, 15 pesantes minutes, les deux compères se regardèrent avec un regard tellement profond que plus rien autour d'eux n'existaient, il n'y avait plus qu'Antoine et Mathieu.

Mathieu était aux anges, Antoine lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il l'aimait et il le fixait avec une telle passion, que l'on voyait parfaitement tout son amour lui sortir des yeux.

Du côté d'Antoine, il n'avait plus peur de rien, un poids s'était envolé, et par le regard de Mathieu, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce petit quelque chose qui faisait la différence, il était soulagé et il savait que la réponse qui allait suivre était forcément positive.

Cependant, le long silence qui s'était installé commençait à inquiéter le grand brun mal coiffé, pourquoi un tel silence ? Bien sûr, il savait par le regard béat de Mathieu que ce dernier l'aimait, mais, peut-être qu'Antoine se faisait des idées, peut être que Mathieu le fixée parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, ou bien pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait d'avouer n'était pas réciproque. _* je me fait des idées, c'est sûr... *_

Mathieu voyait qu'Antoine n'était pas serein, mais pourquoi, peut être qu'Antoine douté des sentiments du petit châtain, comment faire pour lui prouver le contraire ?

Mathieu eut une idée. Il s'approcha lentement d'Antoine avec des yeux tendres, il prit son menton, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible. Antoine eut aucun doute et lui rendit le baiser avec autant de douceur et d'amour que Mathieu. Le baiser dura au moins 2 bonnes minutes et ce sont les deux qui stoppèrent le baiser pour respirer. C'était le premier baiser du couple, parce que oui, ils étaient en couple maintenant. Pour la première fois Antoine ne se posait aucune question, il profitait de l'instant présent. Voyant Antoine rassuré Mathieu lui dit :

**"Moi aussi, je t'aime. "**

Antoine sourit comme un gamin, on aurait dit un psychopathe, ce qui fit sourire Mathieu, mais pas le temps de profiter de ce sourire, Antoine se jeta sur Mathieu pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois avec plus de passions que lors du premier baiser. Ce baiser en disait long sur la suite de la soirée...

* * *

><p>Voilà :) Une reviews pour clôturer cette magnifique fanfiction ;) (j'en fait trop non ) :3<p> 


End file.
